Bradley Nicholson
Bradley Nicholson is a character in the Disney Channel series Milo Murphy's Law that holds a strong grudge against Milo Murphy. He is a student at Jefferson County Middle School and is in the same class as Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood. He acts as Milo's rival and is jealous of the attention he gets whenever something disastrous happens to him, due to Milo being jinxed. Personality Bradley often has his doubts when it comes to Milo, and the trail of destruction he leaves behind. He constantly attempts to persuade Melissa into staying away from Milo. In The Undergrounders he is jealous of Milo and the attention he gets. He also appears to have a slight crush on Melissa, though he attempts to play it cool. We're Going to the Zoo reveals that he has a somewhat malicious streak, as shown when he deliberately teased a giraffe by offering it carrots and then withholding them. Physical Appearance Bradley is fair-skinned. He has jet black hair with the longer part on one side and wears glasses. He wears a gray and white plaid shirt with two pockets, dark gray pants and gray sneakers. He also owns a burgundy colored bookbag. ''Milo Murphy's Law "Going the Extra Milo" Bradley is first seen at a bus stop with his classmates and new student Zack Underwood waiting on the school bus. When Milo appears, Bradley and his classmates step away from him, but Zack stays where he is, unaware of Milo being jinxed. Bradley along with his classmates and Melissa Chase go onto the school bus whilst Milo and Zack are chased by a runaway concrete pipe. During the bus journey to school, Melissa makes bets with Bradley and the other students on if Milo and Zack will make it to school before the bell rings. When they arrive in class, Bradley believes that he will win the bet as the bell is about to ring and Milo and Zack are nowhere to be seen. However, Milo and Zack, having been earlier captured by aliens, are beamed down into class just as the bell rings, much to the shock of Bradley. "Sunny Side Up" Bradley, along with the rest of the class, takes part in an experiment to build a container to place an egg in and drop it from a height and the winner would be the one whose egg doesn't break. He names his team, ''Team Melissa in an attempt to get her to join them, much to his teammates' annoyance. On the day of the experiment, Bradley drops his egg container and the egg only gets a scratch, making Bradley the first winner. Milo and Zack drop their container "Big Bertha", which is knocked away by a truck and bounces around town, before coming back to the school. The egg is undamaged, making Milo and Zack the winners. "Rooting for the Enemy" At the school's gym during practice for the school's football team The Geckos, Bradley wishes to sit next to Melissa, but changes his mind when he notices Milo sitting next to her. Bradley is later seen attending the game between the Geckos and the Tigers, where he tries to convince Melissa to sit next to him and the other students, but she turns the offer down and remains sitting next to Milo. "The Undergrounders" Bradley and the rest of his class go on the subway on a school trip to a museum. During the journey, the carriage Milo, Melissa and Zack are riding, detaches from the rest of the train, whilst Bradley and the other students look on. At the museum, Bradley tries to enjoy all the time of a Milo-free zone. At the end of the episode, Bradley and Mort get trapped in a dinosaur ribcage after Milo, Melissa and Zack arrive at the museum via crashing through one of the walls with the subway cart. "Athledecamathalon" Bradley is seen in the background when Mr. Drako tells his class about the combined event. "The Substitute" Bradley tries to warn Ms. Baxter about Murphy's Law. He prepares for Murphy's Law's effects and panics when a sentient blob attacks the class. "We're Going to the Zoo" Bradley is seen taunting a giraffe by holding carrots in front of its face and pulling them away whenever the giraffe tries to take a bite. A set of monkeys ride off on the giraffes, knocking him off the platform truck he was on. "School Dance" Bradley attended the Niagra Falls Fling and was seen dancing when Milo's band, Just Getting Started plays. "The Llama Incident" After Zack asks how Diogee knows Spanish, Milo has a flashback to a Spanish class he attended along with Diogee, Melissa, and Bradley. "Disaster of My Dreams" Bradley talks with Elliot about Milo briefly and tells him to fix the leaky water fountain. "Some Like It Yacht" Bradley warns the faculty that Milo plus boat equals bad idea. He later becomes entranced by an ice cream machine he names Carla and becomes distraught over its destruction. "World Without Milo" Bradley is seen crossing the street to school in the beginning of the episode. In the alternate timeline, after Elliot discovers the Milo is gone he pays Bradley five dollars to dress up as Milo and read a script. "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Bradley is one of the first victims alongside Irving of Derek's M.U.L.C.H. machine, which transforms humans into Pistachions. He and the other characters that had been turned into merciless Pistachions chase Milo and the remaining survivors onto a rollercoaster. Heinz's future self, Professor Time, reaches the remaining humans just in time to pick up Orton and defeat Derek in 1955, which turns everything back to normal, aside from Bradley's right arm, which has remained a Pistachion vine. "Snow Way Out" Bradley makes a wager with Melissa to see if Zack and Milo make it to school on time with the loser shoveling out the winner’s driveway. While he initially wins the bet, he loses when the two arrive on time via time travel. "Teacher Feature" Bradley is seen in Ms. Murawski’s class when she falls in the sewers to save her desk and is saved by Scott. "Pace Makes Waste" Bradley hands out rotten produce to spectaculars to throw at Zack and Melissa for their bad announcing. "Doof's Day Out" Bradley is seen among his classmates at a field trip to the Natural History Museum. "Milo's Shadow" Bradley is seen by a water fountain and sharpening a pencil near a mirror that reads "What a cute kid". "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" Bradley and Chad are reprimanded by Elliot for throwing a football. Later that day the two play catch with a baseball and Bradley throws the ball to hard when Chad mentions Milo. "Milo's World" When everyone is talking about Milo, Bradley states that Milo can control Murphy's Law and uses it to intentionally cause problems so he can fix them, all so he can look like a hero. He is also bitter about his vine arm. "Ride Along Little Doggie!" Bradley gets jealous when Chad wins 'Greenest Thumb' at the Winter Break Awards, feeling he's entitled to the award since having a literal plant for an arm is close to an actual green thumb as you can get. "Safety First" Bradley and Amanda co-star in Zack and Melissa's film. Amanda quits after being annoyed by Doofenshmirtz's antics, which also causes Bradley to quit. "First Impressions" Bradley misses the bus and gets locked out of school on his first day of first grade due to Murphy's Law. "The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event" Bradley and Lydia participate on Melissa’s team for The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event. However he and Lydia end up in the hospital after Murphy’s law gets them and Zack and Milo take their place. "The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club" Bradley has to serve detention with Milo, Melissa, Zack, Amanda, and Mort. Bradley starts insulting everyone and Amanda tells him that he's just upset because he's never fallen in love. Bradley then starts crying about Carla. Milo suggests they should work on the assignment, but they goof off instead. Bradley is shown to be having fun with the other characters. Relationships Milo Murphy Bradley avoids being around Milo as if he is a health hazard. He refuses to be in a close proximity of him and openly berates him for his bad luck. Bradley openly expresses his envy towards Milo over the attention he receives thanks to Murphy's Law. Melissa Chase Bradley seems to question why Melissa is friends with Milo. He also seems to have a slight crush on Melissa, but tries to play it cool. Trivia *Bradley is voiced by Vincent Martella, who previously voiced Phineas Flynn in Phineas and Ferb. Coincidentally, both Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law take place in the same universe. **Ironically, Bradley is the opposite of Phineas - while Phineas is an optimist, Bradley is more of a pessimist. *In a promo on Disney XD Africa's YouTube channel, it states that Bradley feels he is the perfect soulmate for Melissa. *Despite his cold attitude toward Milo, he was seen dancing to him and his band in School Dance. *Much like Elliot Decker, his antagonistic relationship with Milo is one-sided on his part. Gallery Going the Extra Milo 6.jpg The Substitute 6.png The Substitute 4.png Category:Males Category:Pre-teens Category:TV Animation characters Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney characters